Enough?
by Purple2black
Summary: After so much trouble, Harry and Ginny are finally together. That was 3 years ago.They are still very much in love and everything is perfect. But does Ginny want more? Does Harry?Will wanting more causes problems?Sequeal to Breaking through.Read that 1st
1. Coming back

**Coming Back**

"HA-LLY! Wake up!"

Harry jolted awake. He groaned due to the weight on his back.

"Ted?" he rasped and peeked one eye open.

Four year old Teddy Remus Lupin drummed his fits on Harry's bare back (where he was settled comfortably) in response. Today he was sporting black hair just like Harry's.

Harry groaned again and tipped Ted to the side to get him off his back, "How and when did you get here?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes clear and fumbled for his glasses.

"Ginny" Teddy mumbled as he began to look for something under the bed.

"Ginny's here?!" Harry asked clearly surprised as he jumped out of bed.

"What you lookin for?" Harry grinned, already knowing the answer. He went to him and hugged him briefly, "Well it's good to see you" he said when a distracted Teddy didn't answer.

He began to go downstairs but was stopped when Teddy said, "Aunt Fleu says good boys go to the loo as soon as they wake up" in a serious tone.

"K fine" Harry mimicked him and turned to go towards the washroom, sighing "and here, don't do anything stupid. Promise?" he said as he threw his wand towards Teddy, which was what he was looking for. Teddy's eyes lightened up and mumbled a half-hearted, "Plomisss"

Harry grinned to himself before he let himself into the washroom.

* * *

After a quick shower, he bounded downstairs to the kitchen, to the heavenly aroma of bacon. He smiled when he saw Ginny working her way round the Grimmauld Place kitchen. With her vibrant red hair pulled up in a high ponytail and a simple t-shirt and jeans, in his opinion she looked amazing. She looked as if she belonged there.

"Gin?" he said softly.

She turned with an enigmatic grin on her face, "Harry".

He moved rapidly towards her but she stopped him with a hand on his bare chest. Gone was the grin now and was replaced by suspicious look and her hands on her hips, "Why didn't you tell me you had gotten a break from Auror training?"

"I myself was told only two days ago. Besides, I didn't wanna make a big deal out of it. You know you mother. I just wanted a day to myself. I promise I was gonna come to the Burrow later today."

Ginny's profile softened at that. "Aww, my baby" she cooed as she ran a hand through his raven hair and then put her arms around his neck "How was it anyway?" she asked soothingly.

"Tiring. But satisfying" he replied as he put his hands on her waist "Blah Blah Enough talk about the training. I'm just glad to have a break" he pulled her in closer for a kiss which started off gentle but soon resulted into a passionate, breath-stealing one.

When Ginny pulled back to take a ragged breath she said, "Why the heck are you shirtless? It's bloody distracting!"

"Or" said Harry cheekily, "we could put it to use".

Ginny's grin matched Harry when she said, "Hmmm tempting but no" when Harry pouted she explained, "Teddy's upstairs!"

She turned and began to take the bacon out of the frying pan and into a nearby plate. Harry snaked his arms around her from behind, and began to shower her neck with butterfly kisses. "Thanks for bringing Ted"

"My pleasure" she answered as she set up the breakfast table. Harry liked how well Ginny fit in with the place.

"What's all this?" Harry asked as he eyed all the food on the table.

"Breakfast. C'mon" she said as she gestured him towards him the table "it's the least I could do. Besides you deserve it" she smiled as she waited for him to settle into the seat.

"Alright, then" he said as he sat down and dug in.

"Teddy?" she called out from below the stairs.

"Oh he's _very _busy at the moment" Harry said in a mock serious voice as he swallowed.

"You gave him your wand" she said knowingly.

"Uh-huh"

"Oh dear" she murmured, before raising her voice again, "Teddy, I'm counting until five, if you're not down until then, Harry is going to lock you in a room with no toys to play with."

"Thanks for including me in this" Harry commented sarcastically.

Ginny ignored him "ONE....TWO...THREE...FOUR"

Harry had to see this, so he turned on his seat for a better view.

"FOUR AND A QUARTER....FOUR AND THREE QUARTERS...FOUR AND A HALF..."

At "five" Teddy emerged sliding down the banisters right into Ginny's arms.

"He does this often, doesn't he?" Harry observed.

She shot him a _you-have-no-idea _look as she set him on the ground. Teddy sprinted up to Harry and stood watching him eat for a moment until Harry nervously offered him his bagel.

Teddy shook his head and settled in the seat to the right of Harry where his part of breakfast was also set.

"Is it just me or has Teddy changed a lot? I mean I was only away for two months"

"Yes but, even though you have breaks often, you're away most of the time, it's hard to notice things like that"

"I guess" he said and then to Teddy he said, "Where's my wand buddy?"

"Upstairs" he answered, "I want one too" he said slowly.

Ginny and Harry chuckled in unison at that.

"Ohhh, you've a long way to go, buddy. You can always play with mine, yeah?"

Teddy mulled over this for a moment and then slowly mumbled an Ok.

"Aren't you eating?" Harry asked Ginny who was standing at the door, leaning on the frame.

"I already did" she answered.

"C'mere" Harry gestured to her, his hand outstretched.

She raised both her eyebrows but went to him anyway. He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"Harry" she warned lowly shooting a quick glance toward Teddy. But he had made dragons out of his bacon and bagel that were now at war, therefore satisfied that he wasn't paying attention she put her arms around Harry. He breathed in the scent of her hair, "I miss you every time I'm gone"

"You better" she smirked "Cuz you have no idea about the agony you put me through" she shook her head.

"Yeah?" he said against her lips not kissing her entirely yet.

"See" she murmured "you're doing it again"

"But Teddy's here" he whispered, repeating her words "Or we could always finish this upstairs" he added in a suggestive tone.

Ginny pulled back contemplating it.

"Oh c'mon I'll be really quick" Harry begged.

"K ten minutes" she tried to make a ordering face but failing badly and gave out a giggle.

"I'll be quicker than that" Harry grinned.

"And the best silencing charm you can think of" she said as she hopped off his lap and began to pull him upstairs.

Harry nodded and said "At your service Ms. Weasley" and then in a louder tone he said to Teddy, "Buddy we're gonna play the freeze game ok?"

"Yeah" his eyes lit up the way they always did at the word 'game'.

"K when I say freeze, you can't move at all, until I say so that you can. If you move you lose. Got it buddy?"

Teddy eagerly nodded.

"Freeze!" Harry yelled at him. Teddy taking the game seriously, stopped immediately with a bagel in his mind "Remember, you can't move" Harry reminded him as Ginny tugged on his hand.

"C'mon you, let's not forget the point of this game" she said.

"Never!"

* * *

Harry ran downstairs, halfway pulling on a shirt finally. As he entered the kitchen he yelled out "Release" when Teddy continued to _not _move he added, "it means you can move Ted" Teddy got over his statue form and gave a dramatic sigh as if showing that he had been holding his breath too.

"Did I win?" he asked

"Yeap you most definitely did" Harry smiled at him and went to retrieve the DAILY PROPHET from the front door.

"Hally. Can I play outside? Please? Pletty please? Please with chelly on top?" To enunciate the point he closed his eyes and went down on his knees.

Harry laughed out loud at that. He went and picked Teddy up in his arms. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"Oh please" voiced Ginny as she walked down the stairs, running a hand through her now down hair, "he has to do that with Mom every time. You know how she is. He forgets that he doesn't need to beg with you"

Harry shot her a knowing glance. Still carrying Teddy he proceeded outside into the large backyard. Teddy began to chase after a butterfly as soon as he was set down. Harry and Ginny settled on the chairs on the porch. Harry watched Teddy run around for a while. Ginny's eyes caught the front page of the Daily Prophet in his lap. She scoffed unhappily, "Even they knew you got a break".

He glanced disdainfully at the paper, "That's such an old photo of me" he commented as he eyeballed the front page.

"Yeah" Ginny giggled and ran a hand through the side of his arm "they have no idea of how buff you are now". If Harry wasn't mistaken she glanced a little southward as well.

"Buff?" Harry said weakly as he felt his face grow warm, "speakin' of buff" he said as he remembered something, "how Quidditch going?"

"Fantastic, we have a game next month against Puddlemere."

"Isn't Oliver Wood in that team?"

"Yeap. That's why training has been twice as long and harder. Reminds me of Ron's training sometimes."

Harry chuckled at that, "Hmm when can I come watch you?" he asked as he bobbed his eyebrows.

"We have one, day after tomorrow?"

"It's a date then", he was going to add something else when Ginny stood up and yelled out at Teddy.

"TEDDY! You can't pick flowers without asking! Come here this instant and apologize to Harry" she demanded.

"Gin?" Harry muttered.

Teddy stood watching her for a moment and sheepishly made his way to Harry with the yellow flower still clutched in his hand.

"I'm solly Hally, can I keep it?"he said quite sincerely.

Harry got off his chair and knelt down to Teddy's level.

"Ofcourse you can. Besides this is your house too, pick _any _flower you want ok?" he glared at Ginny behind him at 'any' and then added, "You don't have to apologise or even ask. K buddy?"

"Thank you Hally" Ted said.

"You're welcome. Who's it for?"

"Vic" he muttered shyly before running off.

"Vic as in Victoire?" Harry looked at Ginny with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Uh-huh"

"When did that happen? And why? He's only four!" Harry exclaimed.

"I wish I knew but for some reason your godson is totally infatuated with the girl" Ginny answered "But then again she does have Veela blood" she added as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh wow"

* * *

"Don't go" he whispered as his hands slid dangerously down her back.

"You'll see me tonight, Harry" Ginny giggled.

"Yes but _everyone _is going to be around" he whined.

"Mom's gonna start getting worried"

"Ughh" he sighed frustatingly before Ginny leaned in and pecked him on the lips again.

"Yuuckkk!"

Ginny sighed this time and pulled away from Harry, "No wonder he's having crushes on girls at this age. He gets to see all this" she gestured towards both of them. Harry chortled shamelessly.

"Poor kid's scarred for life" he commented.

Ginny rolled her eyes but laughed anyway.

"I'll take him with me after dinner. K?" Harry confirmed. This was a regular thing. Every time Harry got a week long break from Auror training he took Teddy to stay with him at the Grimmauld Place. Harry marvelled at how much attached the kid was to both places and never complained about missing the other when in one. Harry found himself more and more attached to the kid himself as compared to the place and enjoyed his breaks with his godson. Teddy kept him on his toes and he liked that.

The only reason Teddy was going back to the Burrow right now, because he had been insisting for far too long on presenting the flower to his newest infatuation.

"I best be going then" she said as she grabbed Teddy's free hand, while he still clutched the flower in his other as if it were something holy.

"Love you" Harry whispered.

"Love you too. See ya tonight" Ginny said and then grabbed a handful of the Floo powder.

* * *

Ginny stepped out of the fire place and brushed off traces of Floo powder left behind and then proceeded to do so to Teddy who was too busy squirming trying to get away.

"Ughh fine" she said as she let him go, "go find your darling" she said as she slapped the kid's bum.

But the kid hardly took notice as he ran around yelling "Victoire" at the top of his lungs, his hair turning a bright red.

Ginny watched as he finally found her in the living room, quietly playing with her dolls and building blocks.

"Victoire, why you hidin? Teddy been looking all over for you!" Teddy cried out.

"Hullo Teddy bear" she quietly answered as if that was the response.

"Look, what I got for you!" he thrust the flower under her nose.

She didn't take notice at first but when he shouted "Look!" at her again, she finally acknowledged it.

A small smile broke out on her cute face and tentatively she took it from his hands. Ginny watched the two with her head rested on her knees.

"Thank you" she pronounced slowly just the way she had been trained to by her overly-attentive parents. As she was busy sniffing it Teddy gazed at her with a proud and adorable smile curving his lips.

"You're my dah...dahh" Teddy frowned as he struggled to find the word.

"There you are!" cried out Hermione as she entered the room, making Ginny jump a little. Ginny put a finger to her lips and gestured towards the oblivious kids.

With an "Oh" Hermione shut up as she leaned against the doorframe to observe as well.

Teddy still seemed to be struggling with his word, "Dal...Dahl". He had succesfully lost Victoire's attention.

"Oh crap" Ginny slammed a palm to her forehead, "Oh I think he's trying to say darling!"

Hermione giggled, "You?"

"Unfortunately, it slipped. He's one heck of a quick child. I didn't think he had been listening."

"Ahh Teddy is much more" Hermione commented.

Ginny nodded wryly in agreement.

"So how is...Harry?"

"Great" she flushed slightly.

"You were there for long" Hermione said as she glanced at the wall clock.

"Err yeah...we got distracted" she said as she blushed to her roots. She tried not to smile widely but failing to do so. Hermione observed with a smirk and then said, "so I take everything is great?"

"Better. It's" she thought for a moment "Amazing. He's coming to dinner tonight."

"Oh good. We should let Molly know"

"Yeah"

"But?"

"How'd you sense there was a but."

"I think I've been your friend for way too long" Hermione smirked.

Ginny looked at her soon-to-be sister-in-law for a moment and then sighed, "Someone should kick me. Everything is perfect right now. He's perfect, even though he's away a lot, I know he'll always come back to me and he always makes up for the time when he's away. But I dunno, I really should be kicked at for wanting more. But I do. I want to take things to the next level."

"You mean this?" Hermione pointedly looked at her engagement ring in her finger.

"Yes. Am I wanting too much too fast?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Not at all you silly girl. It only makes sense. What do you think he feels about this?"

"I really don't know. But he's always so happy to take care of Teddy. And Merlin, Hermione you should see him with Teddy. Teddy has him wrapped around his little finger. I don't think there's anything that Harry says no to that Teddy asks for. I dunno I can totally imagine him as a father. I want to have a family now and want to live with Harry and do all those things that married couples do. I'll do it all."

"Wow. I guess you really want this. Yeah? You do realize that you'll have to give up Quidditch?"

Ginny bit her lip, "I'll do it, when the time comes" she said softly.

"You will?" Hermione asked in a shocked demeanor.

"Yes, I will!" Ginny confirmed.

"Oh dear! Something needs to be done then" Hermione in a tone that she usually used when something needed to be figured out.

* * *


	2. What is Perfect?

**_Author's Note: Yes, i'm back with a sequel. I had been thinking to start this one around Christmas, but then the ideas began poppin in my head sooner, i had to get them down. I must warn you again that updates are gonna be much much slower, so please bear with me =) The good thing is that this sequel will be much shorter than the previous one._**

**_Now, thank you everyone for the reviews, im really excited about this one too. I liked how most of you started off by praising Breaking through first and then proceeded to this one. Well thank you, really. _**

**_Northumbrian, what can i say? I'm soo american or rather canadian*shrugs*. Anyhow thanks for pointin out the things u did... Imma try and make the necessary corrections_**

**What is perfect?**

Harry couldn't help but give out a loud burp, still at the dinner table "Oops. Excuse me" he grinned sheepishly.

"Eww Harry" said Bill.

"Harry, that wasn't quite respectful" commented Hermione.

"Yucckkk" added Teddy.

"K give it a rest. He did excuse himself" defended Ginny.

Harry smiled his secret smile at her as a thanks.

"Yes, do leave him alone. This only shows his appreciation for the food" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Agreed"

After a moment of comfortable silence at the table, Ginny said, "Well I'm really full and am now going to vegetate in front of the fireplace. Anyone care to join me?"

Harry naturally was the first one to join her.

"Me" chimed in Hermione.

"I shall join you once the kids are gone to sleep" Fleur smiled at them.

"I think I'll call it a night. Have to go to work tomorrow early" yawned Bill. He kissed his wife goodnight, whispering that he'll put the kids to bed. He picked little Dominique up who had been dozing off on the couch with her thumb in her mouth and called out to Victoire who was busy squabbling with Teddy.

"C'mon Vic, say goodnight to Ted"

"No. He's mean!"

"I'm SOLLLYYY AGAIIINNN" Teddy enunciated.

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Vic" he said softly, staring wistfully after her as her father whisked her off.

"I think we'll turn up for the night as well" said Mr. Weasley after they had all observed the youngsters' conversation.

"Alright. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight everyone. Harry, take care of yourself. You know you can pop in anytime with Teddy."

* * *

Ginny settled on the couch comfortably, her legs under her, leaning into Harry's chest, breathing his scent-soap and musky Harry essence.

"Ughh why couldn't Ron have his break as well?" said Hermione in annoyance as she fingered her ring.

"Aww you miss him" Ginny observed.

"'course I do!" said Hermione shyly.

"Jeez 'Mione didn't he have a break just two weeks ago?" reminded Harry.

"That was ages ago!"

Harry cracked up at his best friend's pouty face.

"Soo Hermione" Ginny asked slowly, giving a furtive glance towards Harry, "how does it feel to be _engaged._"

Harry snorted, "Hah! You say _engaged _as if it's a dementor's kiss or something"

"Oh not at all! That's hardly what I think about it" Ginny exclaimed hoping she was giving him ideas.

"Well" started Hermione catching Ginny's drift, "I don't know how to explain but...it feels amazing. To belong to someone that way, I love the feeling. Soon we'll be one unit. We'll be sharing everything, thoughts, ideas, names, minds, souls, bodies... The fact that he'll be the first and the last thing I see every day is just so... beautiful I guess you can call it" By now Hermione had a wide silly grin on her face and a faraway look in her eyes.

Ginny cleared her throat and chuckled softly, "Just to confirm yet again...this is my brother, _Ron _that you're talking about right?"

"Yeah, it's hardly believable" agreed Harry.

Hermione ignored the two and turned to Fleur who had been unusually quite.

"What do you think, Fleur? You've got a family going for you as well."

"I coodn't have egzplained it better Hermione. Ze feeling eez great!" Fleur smiled fondly at her, "and wait teel you hav keeds"

Hermione's grin grew even wider if that was possible. They sat in comfortable silence for a while each reminiscing in the moment. Ginny didn't dare look at Harry's face for any signs of disapproval of the conversation they were having, just kept her head rested on his chest, loving how their bodies fit together so well.

"HALLY!"

Teddy's loud entrance made them all jump out of their reverie. Teddy expertly climbed the arm of the couch where she and Harry were so comfortable stretched upon and then climbed onto Harry's back, demanding a piggy back ride. Harry sighed loudly but obliged anyway. Mouthing a sorry to a disgruntled Ginny, he proceeded to give in to Teddy's demands. Ginny stretched up on to the spot he just vacated, feeling oddly tired. Quidditch had been wearing her body out.

When she heard Harry making wind and zooming noises and Teddy began to laugh out loudly and gleefully, obviously enjoying himself immensely, Hermione shared a knowing look with Ginny.

"He eez reelly good wiz Ted" commented Fleur.

Hermione and Ginny could only nod.

* * *

"Gin?" a soft voice woke her. Her eyes took a while to adjust but when she did, she squinted at Harry for a moment, before turning over, trying to get back to her sleep.

"Gin, love" he repeated. She merely moaned in response. "Wake up, I'm pretty sure you won't find the couch as comfortable for a night's sleep."

"I don't care" she mumbled.

"Oh yes you do. Your body is going to end up all sore in the mornin'" he said and then in a quieter tone he added, "And I won't be there to make it all better." She could almost hear him grin. When she didn't respond he shook her again lightly, "C'mon princess, Teddy is going to start getting cranky as well. It's too late for him" he was quite for a moment until he finally sighed in frustration; "Merlin, you're just like Ron when it comes to sleep" he said and then effortlessly picked her off the couch and carried her to her bedroom.

When he laid her down on her much softer bed, she smiled in a half-sleepy state and said, "You're perfect, you know that?"

He snorted and said, "Right. Sleep well beautiful"

She grabbed him, her eyes still closed, "Stay for a while"

He kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "You know where that'll lead, and considering the last time that happened, I'd rather keep our fun time limited to my place."

She scoffed. He pulled the blanket up to her chin, kissed her forehead and muttered, "Sweet dreams".

When she heard her bedroom door close, did she let herself get succumbed into a deep sleep. And she did in fact get sweet dreams. Of her and him and certain red-head kids with green eyes.


	3. Weighty Wishes

**_A/N: Oh wow, nice reviews from everyone..."More"- word used soo much...hahahaha thank you everyone. Like i said my updates will be slower. Soo yeaa, I do sincerely apologize for having to keep you guys waiting. A few things. Balilee- excellent suggestions. Thank you, I shall work on it. I wanted this one to be solely Harry/ Ginny but wat the heck right. I'll throw in some Ron and Hermione as well * waves a dismissive hand* Minato- OH THE HORROR!!! lmao don't hesitate to point it out the next time. _**

**_You know who- You do have a nice user name, hahahah love it . Thumbs up to that._**

**_Anyhow enjoy this chapter and keep doing watever it is that you do. hehehehe_**

**_Weighty Wishes_**

" So, what am I expecting for my birthday?" Ginny asked cockily as she put her arms around Harry's neck on another one of those mornings when she sneaked to the Grimmauld Place.

Harry looked up from his morning coffee and newspaper and smiled at her fondly, not putting his arms around her. Just gazing at her, and that's when Ginny loved him the best- when he let his guard down and showed his emotions through his emerald eyes. That alone would have been the best part, if only they hadn't decided to take their relationship to the next level- to the bedroom.

"What makes you think I planned something?" he asked equally cheeky.

She giggled and said, "Well, because of a lot of reasons. I revel in the fact, that only _I know" _she said as she played with hair at the nape of his neck, "that you deeply care about birthdays of the people close to you, making sure they have the best time".

Harry smiled. This was quite true. Until he was eleven, he hadn't thought he was capable of ever having a proper birthday. The Dursleys had never shown him a good time and he would just find himself more and more jealous as he peeked from behind doors, while Dudley had the time of his life in his birthday parties and had presents as large as him. It was needless to say that he understood the importance of birthdays.

"Besides" Ginny continued, "I _am _your girlfriend; I've had four years with you to decide that you will make sure I have awesome birthdays."

Harry put his hands on her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Unfortunately, this time I can't figure out what my girl wants for her birthday. So why don't you just tell me, yeah?"

Her expression sobered up at this and she bit her bottom lip as she thought about this. Harry nuzzled her neck, her fruity scent intoxicating him," Just name it, I'll make it happen" he whispered huskily.

"Oh you will?!" she realized. She pulled away from him slowly, "In that case you have to figure it all out on your own, love" a small smile curved her lips.

Harry's features scrunched in confusion. Ginny deciding he looked adorable when thinking like that, couldn't resist dropping a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Merlin, it's twelve! Why is Teddy still sleeping?" Ginny slid off his lap.

"Because we were up late last night" Harry replied distractingly.

Ginny shook her head, 'even later than when you left from the Burrow?" When Harry nodded she clicked her tongue, and got up to rouse Teddy up.

At the door, she turned to look back at Harry who was still in his confused state. She sighed," It's always you. That's the hint. _All_ of you."

"But you" he started, but in vain since she had already exited the room, "already have all of me" he finished ridiculously.

"Girls!" he muttered furiously before going back to his newspaper and coffee.

* * *

"No Ted" Harry said trying to sound stern and strict.

"PLEEAAAASSEEEEE!" Teddy resorted to making puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, how about this" Harry suggested as he put down his Auror report that had just been owled to him. "If you be a good boy and listen to everyone _and _not ask for stuff, this entire week, I'll get you your very own broom, at the end of the week."

"My Brloom?" Teddy's brown eyes lightened up and so did his hair into the yellow shade that Harry had gotten quite used to.

"Yes"

"Ok" Teddy replied as he meekly went and sat down next to Harry, back straight as if this itself would get him the broom.

Harry chuckled as he observed this and then patted his back.

"You will?" Ginny whispered

Harry making sure that the four-year old wasn't listening in, turned to her and answered in the same tone, "Those kiddy ones."

"Oh" Ginny nodded knowingly "So, what does that say" she gestured towards the report.

"I'm not done reading it" He picked it up again.

By the end of one side of the letter, he had a smile on his face. Ginny waited.

"YESSSS!" he put his hands up in victory as soon as he was done reading the other side.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as she made her way to him. Even Teddy looked interested.

"They extended my break for the rest of the month, since I had a good report!"

"Oh that's awesome!"

"Yes it sure is!" he said as he picked Teddy and swirled him around, who began to laugh gleefully. "_And" _he added as he set Teddy down, "I won't have to take an off for your birthday. Amazing yeah?" he put his arm round his girlfriend.

"Yes, yes!"

After a while, Ginny sighed, "Alas. I have to go home now."

"Ahh darn" Harry made a face, "wish you could stay longer."

"Yeah me too" she replied thoughtfully. "You and Teddy are coming tomorrow to practise, to watch me right?"

"Uh-huh. You sure you won't get nervous with me around?"

"Never. I've played with you present so many times!"

"Yeah" Harry grinned and muttered in a lower tone, "And you're a fireball on broom."

"_HARRY!" _Ginny warned but couldn't help laughing either.

Harry got up to walk her to the fireplace in the guest's room. As soon as they were out of Teddy's naive sight, Harry backed her into the wall. He gazed at her for just a few seconds with his brilliant green eyes before swooping down and claiming her lips. His fingers found the skin beneath the hem of her shirt, sending shivers down all the way to her toes. Ginny held onto his broad shoulders for support fearing that her legs would otherwise give away. Harry groaned softly against her lips after a while," Can't you stay longer?"

"You know I can't."

"Ughh, there should be a deal set just like Teddy's. That you come stay with me for my break, just like him."

Ginny chuckled, "Not with Molly Weasley as your mother, you can't make deals like that. Besides, Teddy's legally yours."

That definitely broke the moment. As Harry scratched his head, trying to figure out what she meant, Ginny took the moment to straighten herself and walk to the Floo network.

She waved at him, blew him kisses from the fireplace and was gone before Harry got a word or two edgewise.


	4. Practises and Promises

**_A/N: Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter...Ughh I'm so sorry for this absolutely long delay...I had my exams goin on and then when these holidays started, high school friends reunion was just taking tooo long...Anyhow hope you enjoy this chapter...and I hope you guys will review soo i won't feel so guilty abt the long gap lol *sheepish grin*_**

**Practises and Promises**

"GO GINNY GOOO!!!" Harry cheered from the stands as he gripped the railings tightly.

Beside him Teddy was _standing _on his chair, his cheer reduced to a low chant as his eyes ran wildly around the pitch, watching the game intently, not missing a thing.

Ginny was too high up in the hair on her Firebolt to be able to listen and was anyway too indugled to register. Besides she had a charmed bludger chasing her. There was no way she would let herself get distracted. She expertly passed the Quaffle to Valmai Morgan, the outside chaser while Gayle Phillips- one of their beaters approached stealthily to dodge them. She had so much as steered her broomstick towards Morgan, when the Quaffle was passed back to Ginny, who without wasting a second or blinking an eye raced towards the hoops and scored her tenth goal.

Harry let out a shrill and loud whistle from the stands.

Ginny glanced at their team captain, Gwenog Jones and made a 'T' with her hands, yelling "Time Out" once. The Bludger following Ginny immediately stopped mid-air and then dropped instantly. Ginny lowered herself from her broom slowly. Gwenog approached with a slight curve to her lips. This was the closest you could get to a smile from Gwenog, Ginny observed.

"Wicked game, Weasley."

"Wicked charm, Jones" Ginny replied quickly, gesturing towards the fallen Bludger.

"Only because you're one of the best. I wouldn't try that on any other player, except maybe Morgan, but she's played beside me for far too long. I think you're good for today. Keep it up." she said with a pat to her shoulder. She then turned and walked towards Gayle yelling at her about not doing a good job.

"GINNYYYYY" She saw Teddy running towards her with a zealous smile on his face, his hair a bright yellow and his arms outsretched. Her heart gave an involuntary skip at the sight of Harry following, walking rapidly trying to catch up, an equally enigmatic smile glued to his face. Teddy ran into her and hugged her knees, being short and all.

"Heyy" she said fondly as she crouched down and kissed Teddy on the top of his head. "Did you like the game, Ted?" she asked.

"Yeshh, Ginny was Glreat!"

"Aww thank you, Teddy"

"Yourl welcome!" he answered automatically, just the way he had been taught.

She reached back up only to be looking into intense emerald orbs.

"Hey you"

"Hello yourself" Harry gave her a quick but meaningful peck to the lips before putting his arms around her encasing her into him. Ginny couldnt help but wonder for the millionth time, how well they fit together.

"How did _you _like the game?"

"Awesome" he replied as he let go of her and then added, "so many things to watch. So many girls..." he trailed off a cheeky grin curving his lips. This earned him a hard elbow to the chest.

"Oww" he rubbed the bruised area while Teddy chortled shamelessly.

"I shall be hitting the showers now. I'm too filthy. Can't believe you guys hugged me like this" she looked down at her practise robes with disgust.

"Want me to join you?" Harry asked lowly with a sly grin on his face.

"_NO!" _Ginny said her eyes wide, "besides" she added in a calmer tone, "Gwenog looks like she's trying to get your attention" she made a motion behind his back.

"Oh" he turned.

"Potter!" Gwenog called out "get your arse over here. I need to speak to you about securing the wards."

"Auror Business" Harry sighed.

"Right. See you in ten" She kissed his cheek before he grabbed hold of Teddy's hand and made his way to captain of the Holyhead Harpies.

* * *

"So what did she want?" Ginny asked Harry, running a hand through her wet hair. Harry looked up from where he was sitting and brooding, "Oh she wanted _me _to secure the wards for your game" He paused for a second with a silly grin on his face before repeating, "Me!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! She wants me to take care of the wards!"

"Bloody hell Harry, that's unbelieveable!" she hugged him tightly.

"Better believe it."

"Wait" she said as she pulled back a little and a confused expression took over her freckled face, "you're allowed to do that during training?"

"Well, not my fault, Auror training takes more than 2 years" Harry shrugged.

"In any case, that amazing! We should celebrate!" Ginny clapped excitedly.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely! Three Broomsticks?"

"Alright. I shall drop Ted at your house then. Yeah?"

"Ok, I'll meet you at Hogsmeade" Before Harry went to collect Teddy (who was busy flying on his imaginary broomstick), Ginny tugged on his sleeve and asked him to not be late, to which he kissed her softly on the nose and said that he won't.

* * *

"C'mon just one drink. Let me buy you just _one _drink" The tall, bulky and very drunk guy drawled.

"_No. _How many times really? I don't want a drink, not from you atleast" Ginny responded in irritance.

" K forget the drink. How might a nice time at the inn, yeah girly?" He sidled up closer. _Close _enough that she could smell the stench of his drink in his breath.

"_OH Merlin NO! _You know what? My boyfriend is going to come soon. He won't like this scene too much" She clicked her tongue angrily, and to add to her annoyance he wouldn't stop staring at her mouth. How he was able to concentrate and focus on something was beyond her understanding, him being pissed-drunk and all. She looked at the door of Three Broomsticks for the millionth time, hoping her _boyfriend _would appear.

_What in Merlin's beard was keeping him?_

"Oh boyfriend shmoyfriend. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. C'mon, get your pretty arse up, if we wann do this, we need _all _the time in the world" He made a show of hands.

"K you really don't know who my boyfriend is, do you?"

"I don't really care either. Did I mention that it's _you _I want" the ugly guy paused for a second before gesturing with his hands, "right here" which made Ginny close her eyes in disgust as she tried to stop herself from gagging, "I'm gonna make you-"

"Hi Sir?" a calm male voice interuppted, followed by a hand that turned the big ugly guy on his feet. Harry repeated, "Hi" with a deadly calm expression on his face, "if you fill my girlfriend's head with such things ever again or so much as _look_ at her ever again, I'm going to make sure Voldemort isn't the last thing I eliminated from the world" he was just about to turn when he faced the open-mouthed big guy again, "Besides" he added with a small smile to his face, "don't you know her?" pointing at Ginny, "she's Harry Potter's girlfriend! Wait you don't know her? Don't you read the _Daily Prophet _at all?" He fished his pockets and produced two sickles and placed it in the _still openmouthed _man's palm, "Here, get yourself the paper. It'll keep you aware!" and with a pat on the big guy's back he turned and grabbed hold of Ginny's hand to usher her away.

The warmth and familiarity of his hand in hers got her to swallow her disgust and got her mind at ease. Not to forget, got her faith back in men again. Harry, made a motion towards Madam Rosemerta (she never seemed to age) who immediately set up a cozy and secluded spot for the two. One that had a large window that looked out to Hogwarts and one that was Ginny's favourite spot in the pub. And Harry knew that.

As Harry settled down, with their still intertwined hands, he pulled her closer to himself, thanks to attached seats and he put his arm around her. In the heavy silence, she peeked from under her lashes up at him, to see him working his jaw.

"Everything k?" she asked softly.

"_NO!" _he replied aggresively, before changing his stance " Ughh I should be asking you that!"

"Creep" she muttered under her breath.

"Damn it, I wanted to...crush him" he made a gesture with his fingers to illustrate his point.

"Harry" she touched his arm lightly, "it's ok. Really"

"NO, hell no!" he ran a hand through his hand mussing it up more than it already was, "I guess I should be used to it, with you being...beautiful and all" he added sheepishly, "but I'm not, I'm really not...everyone knows us and I guess everyone knows better than to mess with _us. _But this was..." He shrugged

"I realized-" he started but stopped when Madam Rosemerta approached them with their usuals. She smiled at them tightly sensing the heaviness of the situation and quickly left.

"So, I was saying that, I think I'm taking you for granted... and I'm sorry. I'm promise I'm gonna try and be a better boyfriend from now on!" he said with a confident smile.

Ginny smiled and hoped that it didn't turn out as a grimace. It probably didn't because he took her hand and kissed it fondly.

_No No NOOO! _This was going all wrong, Ginny realized. He couldn't be a better boyfriend. He was perfection itself. But what was it going to take to make him realize that it wasn't good enough. The situation that had taken place could have probably been a lot better if Ginny had had a wedding ring to wave at the creep.

She looked down at her mug, "I think I need something stronger than butterbeer."


	5. A Lazy Break

**_A/N: I suck at updating...yes i do LMAO...well i do apologize at the extremely long delay. Hopefully this chapter will do the wait some justice. Review guys...I could do with some motivation from you guys. Or rather some review- good or bad and oh yea just a reminder dividers mean change of perpective!_**

**A Lazy Break**

Harry let out a sigh. He enjoyed the hand in his hair. _Her _hand. Her soft fingers running through his messy strands. He sighed quite audibly yet again before opening his eyes to look up at the love of his life. Except she was a little blurry. She had taken his glasses off. She did that quite often, during their..._love-making _to say the least.

"_Just feel" _she would whisper huskily in his ear and he would obey obligingly. Well mostly, but there were other times when he would insist he needed to _see._

But right now he just wanted to feel. And also the fact that they were just hanging out, not doing _it. _He sunk his head lower in Ginny's lap and looked up at her again. Even though she was slightly blurry, he could see that the wind played with her vivaciously red hair, bringing it to her face. Feeling her irritancy, he brought a hand up to her face and pushed the loose strands behind her ear. Her chocolate brown eyes that had been closed as well, opened upon the contact. Harry slid his hand from behind her ear to the back of her neck, bringing her face down to his in the process. He could almost hear her breath hitch, her lips an inch away from his own. When he hesitated for about a millisecond, she took the initiative and crashed her lips to his.

His face being upside down on her lap gave her the advantage to nibble on his lower lip, which he loved but then again- he loved almost everything she did to him. She pulled back after a while and asked, "You didn't shave today?" running a hand on his slight stubble.

"Naah" he mumbled and shot her a cocky smile, "couldn't be bothered". After a while of just mindless staring into each other's eyes he folded his arms and asked, "is that a problem?"

"Not at all" she kissed his stubbly chin and then leaned back on the bark of the oak tree they had been sitting under. Harry let out another breath and turned on her lap, putting an arm around her waist possessively and his face towards her stomach, albeit eyes closed yet again.

"Merlin, I love these day offs. Nothin' like it, really" he muttered with a small smile to his face.

* * *

Ginny mmm-ed her agreement. She was glad for this escape. Away from her overtly-attentive parents and nosy brothers. Just some time with the man she loved and... would _marry? _She shook her head to relieve herself of the stress, just for the day. Just for today, she wouldn't give him any signs. Well at least not obvious ones. She looked down at his serene face. She couldn't believe her luck. _Harry Potter _was in love with her! And she was in love with him. Well that part she could believe. She couldn't remember a time now when she wasn't. She couldn't imagine ever getting used to that face or that very fact for the matter.

She bent down quickly and pecked him on the head. His smile grew at that and his hold tightened around her waist. A second later her stomach gave a growl, indicating that she had clearly missed breakfast.

She felt her face warm up as Harry opened his eyes and grinned at her. He kissed her stomach and slowly sat up, stretching. His shirt rode up in the process giving her glimpse of his pale skin on his stomach and waist. Her face flushed yet again at the sight, which Harry caught.

"C'mon Gin, you've seen it all" his smirked as he reached for an apple from the picnic basket.

* * *

"So?" she replied shyly and looked down, "doesn't mean I am..."

"Used to it?" Harry put in, "me neither" he added as he knelt on his knees, leaned over and kissed her forehead. Here was another thing that did him in, about her. They didn't lack in anything in bed, but there still remained certain innocence in her as to blush whenever it was mentioned. Like right now she was grinning at him in the adorable way of hers.

_Oh dear, he was definitely a "goner" _as Ron would say.

He took a bite of his apple and looked over at his first home ever, _Hogwarts. _Three years since he had been out of there, yet there remained a familiarity to it.

"We should go pay Neville a visit soon, yeah?" he suggested.

"Yeah, him and Hannah" Ginny chuckled. She herself reached into the basket and retrieved one of the two turkey sandwiches that she prepared, that Harry had taken quite a liking to.

Their childhood forgetful friend had now become a Herbology professor at Hogwarts and had recently got engaged to his sweetheart-of-a while now, Hannah Abbott, another student from their year.

Everyone around them was either going to get married soon or were already married. Neville and Hannah- engaged, Ron and Hermione in about five months or so, George and Angelina married for three years now with Angie expecting their second-born very soon, Bill and Fleur- well everyone knew, Charlie well who cared about him- he didn't seem to want to get married ever even Percy was married to Audrey who had a two-year old daughter. She silently hoped again that Harry would do some thinking about it soon.


	6. It doesn't get more obvious than this

**_A/N: _****_Hello I'm back! Yes this chapter is a little longer than my style. LOL (do i have one?) But there was no getting out of this by making it any shorter. Some things just needed to be covered. Besides my last chapter wasnt all that long, so I thought why not make this one worth the wait yeah? Anyhow only one way to find out. Review Review Review, my faithful readers. _**

**_Btw thanks to all for the reviews for the previous one._**

* * *

**It doesn't get more obvious then this**

Harry pulled on his shirt and clicked his tongue, frustrated as he buttoned up his sleeves. Two days to Ginny's birthday and he _still _hadn't gotten her anything. He had probably visited _every _shop in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade and nothing had seemed special enough for his girlfriend. He'd even made a trip to a few stores in Knockturn Alley. But nothing there either. Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

Even _Teddy _found something that he wanted to get for her. Not Harry though. Her boyfriend of four years!

Speaking of Teddy, he should be getting ready as well.

After uselessly running a hand through the messy strands, he made his way towards the room he had set up for Teddy, for whenever he stayed at the Grimmauld Place.

"Teddy?" he called out before opening the door. The little four-year old, right now sporting his usual turquoise hair and brown eyes, looked up in anticipation from where he was settled on the floor, playing with the toy-Hogwarts Express that Harry had bought for him, last Christmas.

"C'mon buddy, we gotta go to the Burrow for dinner. They're expecting us."

Teddy stood up promptly, "I'm ready" he said excitedly.

Harry analyzed his godson for a second before letting out a chuckle and said, "No you're not. Your shirt's got chocolate on them." Teddy merely grinned up at him. Harry walked to the oak drawer that contained a few of Teddy's clothes and rummaged through them. The rest of his clothes were at the Weasley's, but soon enough Harry found a maroon dress shirt for him.

"Take your shirt off and c'mere"

Teddy followed the order obediently albeit pulling off his ratty t-shirt in a very messy fashion. Harry knelt down and helped the kid into the shirt.

"What's Vic gonna say if she sees you in messy clothes? She won't like it, will she?" asked Harry as he worked on the buttons.

"I don'ts think she will mind" his godson mumbled.

Harry bit back his laughter, "No, she will. Pretty girls, don't like messy boys."

"Oh" Teddy murmured thoughtfully. He probably took the information to heart. And he looked oddly more like his father when he made that face, Harry decided. He summoned a comb to straighten out the four-year-old's hair.

* * *

"There" Harry confirmed, "you're all set now. Ready to go?" When Teddy nodded, Harry took hold of his hand and made his way to the fireplace to floo to the Burrow.

He held Teddy hand tighter as soon as they reached their detination, for Teddy looked like he was about to fall down.

"Whoa, there. You ok Ted?"

"Uh-huh" replied Teddy now that he was standing more stable. Flooing did that too people. Quite understandable.

"Alright then, go play" Harry grinned as he patted him slightly on the bum, " and don't break anything!" he warned him as he bounded upstairs.

"Oh Harry, you're here! Excellent" Molly Weasley popped her head out of the kitchen.

Harry quickly reached her and pecked her on the cheek. He turned and then proceeded to take his coat off and hang it on the rack.

"Some help in the kitchen would be nice!" Harry heard Molly call out.

"Oh absolutely" Harry replied. But he had so much as taken a step towards the kitchen; he was stopped by two freckly hands around his neck and an unexpected but nonetheless passionate kiss to the mouth. _Ginny- _his brain _and _his heart registered. For a minute or maybe an hour (who knew the difference) Harry sank into her and let her fruity scent wash all over him. Her hands were running all over his back, his shoulders and only when they began un-tucking his shirt from his pants, did his mind snap aware of their surroundings. He slowly and reluctantly pulled away from her, taking two steps behind. Miraculously, the usually over-crowded and a-person-in-every-room Burrow was, well _less crowded _today.

"Ginny" he chuckled slowly, "you're mother is right there" gesturing towards the kitchen.

"So?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, her eyes clearly posing a challenge.

"_So?" _Harry mimicked her ridiculously, "then she..you're mother...would see..and then...we would get yelled...at like the last time!" Harry fumbled, very obviously flustered and thrown off due to Ginny's cockiness about the matter.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but was kept from replying when Hermione, flooed in with a number of bags in her hand.

"Oh hello" she chirped when she saw Ginny and a red-in-the-face Harry, "you ok?" she asked her best friend.

"Err...just fantastic" he replied.

"Hermione? Is that you, dear?" they heard Molly call out.

"Yes, Molly, I'm coming!" Hermione called back and proceeded with the bags into the kitchen.

"I'm coming too" Harry said quickly after shooting a lingering glance at Ginny and following Hermione into the kitchen. Upon seeing Hermione, Molly rushed to the bags. "Oh good, you brought everything."

"Yes, I did. Let's get started!" Hermione said eagerly, the way she usually did when she was about to learn something new. Harry grinned inwardly at that. Hermione had never been much of a cook, but lately she had been learning from Molly, saying that after getting married she would have to keep Ron's massive appetite satisfied, might as well learn from Molly herself.

"I know you'll be better help than Harry here. He obviously is getting very distracted" she smiled cheekily as Harry blushed to his roots yet again. He wondered if she actually saw them going at it or just assumed. He strongly hoped it was the latter.

"Percy and George will be joining us for dinner, with their families" Molly said after a while, trying to keep the excitement from her voice. But Harry knew, she way too family-oriented for that. And it explained her enthusiasm right now.

"Wow, that's wonderful. Been a while since, they've been around yeah?" Harry commented.

"Yes for Percy, ages!"

* * *

"Erm Molly...I think these are done." Harry announced looking at the timer on the oven.

"You think so? Ok check if the tops are goldenish brown yet. If they are, then take them out" Molly instructed from the other end of the kitchen where she was preparing what looked like treacle tart.

Harry bent and cautiously opened the over door.

"Ginny dear, get started on the gravy please" he heard Mrs. Weasley say. Yes , it looked like they were done, Harry confirmed to himself and began to levitate them out of the oven.

"Ginny?" pause "Ginny, did you hear what I said?" Harry set the tray on the counter and turned to see what was keeping his girlfriend from listening to her mother. Apparently it was his rear end that had her distracted.

This was getting ridiculous, Harry decided as he _oh _blushed once again. He was sure he would pass for a Weasley by now.

"Ginny" he murmured, "maybe you should listen to your mother" and glanced at Mrs. Weasley behind her who now sported a stern look aimed at her only daughter.

"Of course" Ginny grinned and winked at him. She began to sort out the things she would need, looked at her mother and said, "Yes Mum, I'm working on it."

"I..I think I'll go set the table" Harry said lamely and walked out of the kitchen hastily. Hermione was just descending the stairs after taking a break from the kitchen, saying she needed to dress up. Dress up she did.

"You look nice" Harry commented.

"Thank you. And you look ..._red. _Seriously everything ok?"

"Damn, If I knew" Harry commented.

A few pops were heard in the living room, which made Harry and Hermione go to check it out.

"Harrison!" George greeted Harry, using the nickname he came up with a few months ago to tease Harry.

"Hello George" Harry answered and would have punched him playfully if George's hands weren't full.

"Hawwyyyy" grinned a two year old Fred Weasley II from where George was carrying him.

"Hello Fredrick!" Harry teased him. George laughed.

"Fred!" the little one corrected him and shook his head.

"Alright, just Fred" said Harry as he ruffled his dark hair. The two-year old had gotten the trademark freckles and silly grin but dark hair and a dusky skin, since his father was quite pale and his mother dark skinned. Nevertheless he still looked like a Weasley and acted like one too.

"Where's Angelina?" inquired Hermione.

"Just coming now. With her condition I don't think it's good to apparate. She is going to floo here."

"Ahh...Understandable!" Hermione nodded understanding that her "condition" meant her pregnancy.

"George Weasley!" Molly stood with her hands on her hips.

"Hello mother. I see that you aren't getting confused with the name anymore" he joked.

"Dont joke about things like that. C'mere and give your mum a hug" she commanded.

George not wanting to be told twice set his son down and gave his mother a hug.

"You too, Freddie. Come to grandma!" she beckoned the two-year old.

When he hesitated, George beckoned him as well, "c'mon ace, say hello to grandma". That comforted him a little, for he walked to his grandmother and hugged her lightly on the knees.

"Ughh I hate flooing!" a loud voice confirmed Angelina's arrival. A dark skinned, dark haired, graceful and tall woman walked into the living room, with a now obvious baby bump.

"Hello y'all"

* * *

"So Percy, how is Shacklebolt doing?" Harry asked as they set up the table.

"Oh good. Making me work way too much, as usual" he chuckled.

"Isn't that good though?" Harry asked.

"Hey I like to work most of the time but I'm no Hermione" he grinned.

Hermione put her hands on her hips mockingly.

As Percy proceeded to apologize to her, Harry went to Teddy who was running around (probably playing tag) with Victoire, Fred and Percy's daughter Molly.

"Ted, are you hungry yet?" he asked an ecstatic Teddy.

"Nope" Harry heard him say.

"Well, you let me know when you are. K buddy?"

"Yes!" and a shriek followed, which probably meant he had finally caught Victoire. He was making his way back to the dining room, passing by the living room when he stopped short and walked back to the living room. He couldn't believe it. A tall red-headed freckled was bent dusting off the floo powder from him pants. The man stood back up straight and saw Harry there, his blue eyes held a mild astonishment for he hadn't thought someone was in the room with him.

"Hello Harry, good to see you!"

"Ron?" Harry said ridiculously.

"Yes, now if you're done gawking, come and give your best mate a hug." Ronald Weasley joked.

Harry grinned and gave his best mate a one handed hug, "But what are you doing here? You break isn't until two weeks."

"Aren't you the ever curious Potter? Lemme go meet everyone else at home, first. I smell treacle tart."

"RON!?" Ginny had entered the room, probably looking for Harry. Her loud voice brought everyone into the room and soon he was being smothered by people.

Ron hugged his little sister, "I'm on a special leave, stating sis' birthday. It's not every day that one turns 20. I wouldn't miss it for the world" he said.

"You do realize it is two days after?"

"Yes and so?"

"You're the best" Ginny gleefully jumped/hugged him again.

Molly was as usual the happiest to have her youngest son back. As she continued to fuss around him, Harry noticed Ron's eyes sought the room for his fiancée. She was all the way at the back of the room. She shot him a patient look and an understanding smile. Harry grinned inwardly at his two sappy friends.

* * *

"More?" Harry asked Teddy at the dinner table.

"No, thas good"

"Alright make sure you finish it all then ok?" Harry instructed.

_Merlin, _Ginny thought as she sat across Harry at the table. _He wasn't making this much harder on her, _she didn't have to pretend this was... sexy, it just naturally was. Not that everything Harry did didn't turn her on. Oh it did. But this was just...beyond, him acting so fatherly and having no clue he looked good doing it too.

* * *

Harry had just taken his first bite of Hermione's Bouillabaisse and was about to comment on it when he felt something on his ankle. Correction, not _something, someone! _Rather someone's feet. And the contact, got him choking hard on the mouthful. In between the extreme coughing fits, he managed to glare at Ginny.

"Harry, everything ok? It's the Bouillabaisse, isn't it?" Hermione wailed, "it's not good enough, is it?"

"Umm actually, I was just gonna say that its really good" Ron commented, shooting a concerned look at Harry.

"No *_cough* _it's not that *cough* It's good Hermi- *cough* good job!" Harry reached for a glass of water, glaring at Ginny who just continued to eat nonchalantly.

"Yesz! It's egzellent! Who knew a French deesh cood be cooked so well by a non-french?"

A few murmurs of agreement followed.

Hermione beamed at Fluer.

"I'm still learning though" she said softly.

What bothered Harry was that, Ginny didn't have the decency to take her feet off, instead she had been sliding it up his leg and then down again. And he was trying his best to ward it off, without making it too obvious.

The _minx_ was clearly enjoying this and what was more, never once did she show it on her face.

"Harry dear, you seem a little...under the weather" Molly stated.

"I guess, it's nothing. I'm sure it will be ok after I'm done eating"

He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to survive until then.

* * *

The rest of dinner passed by eating small spoonfuls, as big as Teddy's bites and awfully slowly, for he feared he would choke on them again. Naturally, he was the last one to get up from the table. He saw Ginny chatting with Angelina in the living room as he made his way towards the kitchen to clean up.

He had to get to the bottom of this.

_Oh dear. _Wrong place. Wrong time. Ron and Hermione were too busy sucking faces to notice Harry enter.

Harry cleared his throat noisily. The couple didn't even _bother _stirring. This was _wrong. _There had to be a rule about this. His two best mates going at it. Ughh

"K seriously guys?! What's gotten into everyone?"

Ron _finally _made a move, by reaching behind his fiancée, grabbing a fork and throwing it towards Harry. And get this, without pulling his mouth off hers, except for maybe the growl –"GET OUT!"

Harry expertly ducked the fork, but not needing to be told twice, left the room disgusted.

* * *

Ginny was tired, entertaining so many Weasleys and new ones was tough work. Didn't understand how her mother did it. She couldn't wait to get out of here and lead a quieter life with Harry at the Grimmauld Place. Ginny grinned to herself stupidly. Speaking of Harry, he was nowhere to be seen. She climbed the stairs tiredly, she needed to relax.

At the landing, two hands grabbed her by the shoulders and backed her into the nearest wall available. She gasped.

Dark green eyes flashed at her.

"What are you playing at, _Ginevra_?" _he _growled.

His hands were on either side of her face, encasing her into him. His face, impossibly close to hers, their noses almost touching.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" she whispered, her eyes closed.

"Oh yeah?" Harry sneered, "maybe you need some reminding" was all he said before he pulled her in single-handedly and crashed her lips into hers. His hands were _everywhere! _Her face, her neck, her hair, her back, her hips, her legs (to pull her into him), her..._oh _this was bad! But Merlin, it felt good.

But all too soon it was over. Ginny sighed in frustration.

"What?" Harry challenged. When she didn't say anything he continued, "What it's not enough? Well you started it, you finish it!"

* * *

She had every intention too, Harry realized as she jumped into him, her legs around him, yet _somehow _pushing him into her bedroom, her mouth ravishing his. She pushed him onto her bed and took out her wand, muttering a spell around the room before joining him.

* * *

Soon enough Harry flipped her onto her back and was ravaging her mouth, her cheeks, her forehead, her neck. All the while she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. _Too slowly._

He was just about to yell at her to go a tab bit faster when the door crashed open.

"POTTER!!! GETOFF MY SISTER THIS INSTANT!"

The pair shot off each other as if hit by a curse.

"What the hell Ron!?" Harry groaned.

"No, you tell me what the hell!"

Harry shot Ginny a glance before scowling at Ron. "I thought you locked the door!"

"Erm no I just used the silenching charm, forgot about locking the door" she murmured. Other than that she was insanely quiet, which was quite unlike her. Usually she would be taking out her infamous Weasley temper at her brother.

"You're seriously going to try and stop me, when I clearly caught you and Hermione in the kitchen?"

Hermione who, at this point had joined in the commotion was red in the face, due to the comment.

"That's different! We're engaged!"

"What?" Harry all but yelled.

"Yes, when you're _ready _to something about this relationship, you _might _just be allowed to do something like this with my sister".

Harry's mind was reeling by now. First thing that popped in his head was _too late _and the second thing was...well he didn't really get a chance to understand it, because Ron was talking again.

"Now get out" he said less seriously this time, "I need to talk some sense into my little sister!"

* * *

Harry scowled yet again and Ginny could tell he was extremely mad. He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

The three of them were oddly quiet for a while until Ron's mouth curved into a lopsided grin and he put up a hand for a high five.

"You can't seriously tell me, I didn't do well" he said.

Ginny reached up to return the five and said, "No you were awesome!"

Hermione agreed and kissed his cheek.

"You think it worked?" Ginny asked, biting her lip.

"I certainly hope it did. I don't think it get more obvious than this."

"I still can't get over the fact that Harry is taking longer than Ron for this" Hermione chuckled.

"Hey, I'm offended!" Ron narrowed his eyes at her.

"No you're not!" Ginny snapped "You love it!"

"Hmmm" Ron agreed after a while, "yes, I am!"

Ginny flopped back on the bed. The bed sheets smelled of him. _Oh dear, _she was going to die of anticipation.


	7. Taking Control

**A/N: Oh wow has it been a year? Shit...well I do apologize...any of your wrath, I definitely deserve it! I promise the next chapter will be released this week I promise. I'm sorry, but you'll probably have to reread this story. I mean you prolly forgot what was happening. Anyhow on the bright side it only 6 chapters of catching up...soo read up and have fun...lemme know if almost a year has made any difference on my writing =D**

**Taking Control**

"What do you think of this one, Ginny? Ginny! Ginevra Molly Weasley!...Ginny Potter!"

At the attached surname of the love-of-her-life, Ginny finally looked across the room, to where her best friend, Hermione Granger was leafing through a Muggle Bridal magazine. _A _Muggle Bridal magazine amongst fifty others. Hermione was going absolutely nutters browsing through them, looking at from various kinds of lacy veils to different floral corsages to ugly bridesmaid dresses to heavy bride bouquets. Quite un-Hermione like, truly.

Ginny snorted, "I wish" at the placement of her boyfriend's last name to her first.

Hermione ignored her.

"The hint of pink looks nice, doesn't it?"

"Hmmm" was Ginny's non-committal reply.

Hermione sighed, "Oh Ginny, don't be so disheartened. Our men don't happen to be very..._bright!"_

Ginny raised her head from her bed, "Yes, but I thought Harry would understand me a little more you know. I mean, after that day, where I came out as some kind of floozy. This means we aren't as compatible as we thought we were".

"Nooo Ginny" Hermione got up and joined Ginny on her bed "that's not true! One thing I learned from looking at the both of you together and from my own relationship with your brother is that, being compatible doesn't mean being similar or having similar thoughts, in fact quite the opposite. Being compatible means completing each other, especially where there is a lack of something. Like in my relationship, I can safely say I'm smart enough for the both of us, me and Ron. And it feels nice to take control most of the time. Ron lets me make decisions, believing that I will make the better one" Hermione's voice had taken a haughty tone towards the end.

"How devious of you" Ginny sniggered.

"Oh psshh" Hermione brushed it off before lightly touching Ginny's shoulder, "He'll come to his senses. You'll see."

"I hope" Ginny shrugged. After a pause, she gasped and said, "Or maybe not. Merlin, you were right...Maybe I _need _to take control."

Hermione's eyes widened, "No, I was talking about myself", but Ginny was hardly listening, "Uh oh. Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, "This is what I should do. This will be the perfect birthday gift to me".

* * *

Harry woke up bright and early the morning of Ginny's birthday. And with a clear purpose in mind. He knew exactly what to get for his girlfriend. He couldn't believe he had been so blind. She had almost said it to him directly and yet he'd remained so oblivious.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered all the times she tried to hint it to him. Chuckled _at _himself at his naiveness.

But today was a new day, which meant he would get it right this time. All hope wasn't lost yet. Or so he hoped.

* * *

Ginny straightened the front of her dress once more fruitlessly. One because it was already quite wrinkle free and two because no matter how much she tried, her hands wouldn't be still.

The door of her bedroom creaked open and the bushy head of her best friend peeked in, before rapidly entering and closing the door behind her.

"You're all set, I suppose?"

"Yeah" Ginny croaked, not surprised at her throaty voice.

"You really want to do this? Any chance I could change your mind?"

"Yes and No. This is the only way..." Ginny murmured.

"Actually it's not", Hermione was quick to point out, "Gin, you only turned _twenty _today, you have a lot of time to make a decision about this.

"I know Hermione, but I have to know! I have to know if this relationship is ever going to progress" Ginny said aggressively.

"Well" shrugged Hermione, "it seems you've made up your mind. I suggest you leave now, with lesser people around. You know your mother," she grinned slightly "she may create some emotional drama with more people around."

"Tr-true"

As they turned to exit the room, Hermione lightly put a hand on Ginny's, concern flashing in her eye.

"I just want you to know, it's going to be okay".

Ginny nodded gratefully before opening the door to go down the stairs.

* * *

Ginny quickly flooed to Grimmauld Place before her mother could muster a word edgewise. She grinned to herself, forgetting her nervousness for a moment. Molly Weasley was extremely furious that her daughter was ditching her own birthday family dinner.

However the first thing, Ginny noticed as she stepped out of the fireplace was that the place was entirely dark, which was quite unusual for the Grimmauld Place. Harry always tried to keep the place as lighted as possible, which now could only mean that he wasn't home.

"Strange" Ginny wondered, before she performed Incendio spell at the fireplace to bring some light into the room. Harry should've been home, possibly getting ready to her birthday dinner.

"KREACHER", she called out in the silence. She was about to call out again but soon hear a pop. The old elf limped towards her, "Miss Weasley?" he asked with a head bow and a frown.

"Where is Mr. Potter? Did he already for the Burrow?"

"No Miss. Sir Potter was patronused away for important Auror business"

"What!" Ginny exclaimed.

Kreacher automatically began repeating what he had said earlier, "Sir was patronused away-"

"Wha- Oh no, I understood Kreacher. Thank You. You may leave".

Ginny wasn't sure if she was upset that he wasn't going to attend her birthday or relieved about the fact that she wouldn't have to ask him right away, giving her more time. She could give it more thought at how she would ask. She'd wait for him to come home. He'd have to sooner or later right?


	8. Failing Plans

**A/N: I'm really sorry, but here goes another short chapter (a tad bit boring too, If i do say so myself)...I had to stop here or this chapter would have been insanely long and missing it's point...anyways I have to thank all those people who added my story to their alerts and their fave stories... and ofcourse to do those who reviewed...golfnjen- thanku...u were the one who pushed me then LOL...and thanks, you kept up patiently =D...sassybuns thanks for ur insight...i did send you a nice "propper" reply back answerin ur questions ;) Anyhow I have the next chapters written...just gotta type and edit...and research a lil. Enjoy and review letting me know how this is going!**

**Failing Plans**

Harry huffed hotly as he stepped out of the phone booth. This was the unquestionable last time he would obey to last minute duties given by the Ministry.

"Important, my arse" he muttered.

Loosening a cufflink (a gift from Ginny) from one arm, he pulled on the sleeve and checked out the time on his watch. He still had time to make it to Ginny's birthday dinner without missing anything. He suddenly shivered and it had nothing to with the cold. He inhaled sharply and apparated directly to The Burrow, his heart pounding remembering what he was about to do.

* * *

As soon as he apparated into the cramped living room of The Burrow, Harry registered the ruckus coming from upstairs; dominated mostly by of course, Molly Weasley. He was just about to take the first step of the stairs when a disgruntled Hermione appeared at the first floor landing about to descend the stairs herself. Upon seeing him, her eyes widened and she grabbed his wrist in an iron grip, pulling him away from the commotion and near the fireplace.

"Ok Harry" Hermione started, putting her hands on his shoulders, which she usually did when she was trying to make someone understand, "I know how this sounds but you need to get out of here."

"What rubbish!" Harry inquired, he could feel his face scrunching as he tried to release himself of her grip, "What's going on up there? Where's Ginny?"

"Harry. Please, just" Hermione emphasized, "go home. Trust me on this. It's not that bad. Give me five minutes, I promise I'll either floo you or patronus you".

Harry waited a beat- still understanding nothing. Hermione stared back at him, trying to get him to understand, her eyes almost pleading with him to do so.

"Please?" she tried once again. Harry knowing better than to question his best friend of ten years, took a step back as did the noise upstairs, subdue a little.

"Alright, I'll be waiting", he finally said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I promise, it's fine" Hermione promised yet again, pushing him towards the floo fireplace.

With one look up the stairs, Harry flooed to the Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Hermione sighed the moment the fireplace returned to its normal state.

"Oof" she slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Things didn't go well?" an all-too familiar voice said, "I presume".

Hermione turned and grinned sheepishly at her fiancé.

"I think I just messed things up, more than ever."

"Yeah? I didn't think Hermione Granger was ever capable of that" he grinned lopsidedly, his blue eyes twinkling as he neared her.

"Oh psshh, I think I've proved more than once, what a klutz I can be sometimes".

"That's only for me to know" he whispered as he leaned his forehead to hers, putting his arms around her waist.

"What happened upstairs? How'd things get so quiet?" she wondered, leaning into his embrace.

"I told Mum. I had too. She is dazed at the news. I believe she's taking in the news, right now...slowly. Ginny can deal with the consequences when she gets back!"

"Oh Ron! I hope _they _don't further mess this up".

"They won't" Ron assured with much confidence as he gathered Hermione closer in the circle of his arms.

* * *

Harry groaned out loud and covered his eyes languidly as he stepped out of his fireplace. His plan was doomed; he could feel it in his bones. He further ventured lazily into the well-lit living room and leaned on the back of settee, situated in front of the fireplace. He tried to take guesses at all the things that could have happened back at the Burrow.

_And why the hell was this room well-lit? _He wondered distractedly. He vaguely remembered turning all the lights off, since he had no intentions of being home so soon.

His thoughts began to run away with him when his mind turned back to the Burrow. Hermione ought to send him a message soon. He lifted his head and exhaled loudly. As he did so, his bespectacled eyes caught on something up the stairs on the first floor.

His bedroom door was slightly ajar and thin ray of light ensuing out from it.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled with caution and all his senses to alert. He slowly brandished his wand from his back pocket and began slowly climbing the stairs. At the landing, he crept up to his bedroom and with practised agility slowly pushed the door wide open with one hand, staying behind the wall beside the door, his wand at the ready.


	9. Switched Roles

**Switched Roles**

Harry inhaled sharply and his eyes widened.

The room was lit by a thousand candles. All over _his_ room. Most of them hovering above. They gave his room an ethereal glow, such that he'd never thought possible. He slowly lowered his wand, as his eyes swept around the room, taking it all in.

And then the love of his life stepped out of the shadows and his heart started beating like a madman.

"Ginny" he mustered.

"Hi" she smiled shyly and the creature in his chest gave a roar of acceptance.

To say she looked good would be a huge understatement. She wore a simple black dress, one he'd never seen her wear before, which stopped at her knees and was kept up by the sash thing which went around her neck. The dress wound around her slender figure just perfectly and showed enough of her legs to turn him on. But what he found the most endearing was that she was barefoot. Her long-red hair was down, which he liked better than when it was up and she knew that, it looking much like a halo around her head, the light from the candles bringing out the golden highlights in them. Harry had a sudden (but not unfamiliar) urge to touch them.

"W-What" he stuttered as he looked around and then back into her sparkling brown eyes, "what's going on?"

"I just..." she started only to stop and look down at her feet sheepishly, "I clearly didn't plan this" he heard her mutter.

"Plan?" Harry heard himself ask, feeling quite ridiculous, his hand shooting to his pocket protectively.

"Harry" she began again, "I have to do this. Don't say anything yet, please."

Harry's breath caught and his heart skipped at least two beats.

"Harry, I never in my life thought, I would be so lucky as to have _you _by my side. You, Harry Potter, The Boy-who-lived-twice, to love me as much as I love him. You, Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ginny held up a hand. "Please Harry, let me speak."

When Harry swallowed and shut up, she continued, "I had never thought you'd finally notice your best friend's little sister and like her for who she is, because I sure didn't and your love changed that. I know you regret the time we wasted, but I don't because it made me realize then, what I know now- that I love you completely and my love goes beyond the love for the Chosen one and that I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. If you'll have me." She was openly crying down, which she did quite rarely and when she did it tugged at something deep down in him, causing him much despair too. But just as he made a move towards her to embrace her, she went down on both knees and said words he'd never thought coming out of her lips.

"Harry James Potter, will you marry me?" her voice broke mid-way.

"Shit" Harry muttered, breaking out of his trance.

"That's certainly something I never expected" Ginny scoffed through her tears.

"Merlin Gin, I have created such a mess" Harry declared, exasperated.

"Oh No" Ginny mumbled covering her face with a hand, "No No No No", her voice rose.

Harry quickly joined her on the floor. "No Ginny, your misunderstanding" he took her hand away from her face, trying to look into her eyes, "I cannot believe I've reduced it to this. I'm such a _cabbage_ Ginny, I wonder how you've kept up with me. Love, look at me" he tipped her chin back until her blazing eyes looked into his, "I can't do this if you don't."

"I love you so much, but you've beaten me to the punch and I must, _must _let you know. I had planned this too. I know this is what you wanted for your birthday. This was certainly not how I'd intended it and I'll bet ten galleons you mustn't have either. And I was ready to do this not just because you wanted this, but I did too, I needed this. I've just been too dumb to realize it. I was taking our relationship for granted. But now that I see it, dammit, I want it too. I want to be with you forever, you and me! I want to have you all to myself, without having to steal you from the Burrow every now and then, to have you take my name, to make love to you as your husband, to wake up every morning to _you, _to see you have my kids, to grow old with you, you name it! All those things that married couples do, because you understand me best, Gin, you complete me. So, yes Ginny Weasley, I will marry you!"

As he reached into his pocket to release the tiny grey box, he realized the wetness on his cheek was in fact him crying as well. He would be damned if he could remember, at what point of his speech he had begun leaking tears. Ginny gasped as he opened the lid of the box to reveal its content.

The diamond ring winked under the candle lights and Ginny covered her mouth to stifle another gasp.

"Oh Harry" she cried out before rushing into his arms to snog him senseless, causing him to just about fall behind, if he hadn`t shot a hand out behind him to stop the fall. His other hand which still clutched the box with the ring, wound around her, keeping her close to him, their tears mingling. He breathed in her hair, inhaling the flowery scent for a moment, before bringing a little space between the two.

"May I?" he asked tentatively, taking the ring out of the box.

"You may" she giggled and put forth her left hand. Harry slipped it in her ring finger and after embracing her once again, wiped her tears, while she returned the favour.

* * *

"Mmmmm" Ginny hummed in utter satisfaction as she laid her head on Harry's bare shoulder.

"I think I'm going to keep the candles for a while" Harry observed the hovering candles. Ginny chuckled softly.

"So", she started slowly "when did you realize...?" she trailed off as she looked down at her left hand which wore the ring.

"Oh, after an awkward and mind-boggling conversation with Ron" he turned his head to look at her. Oddly enough, she didn't look surprised.

"You knew?" he realized.

"Not directly, but I had a feeling he was going to do something like this" she smiled.

"Well it did make me realize, however...awful it was."

"Yeah?"

"Yes!" Harry confirmed, "He kept saying the same thing over and over again, completely forgetting his point" he shook his head. When he shared a glance with Ginny the two burst out laughing, causing the bed to vibrate.

"Blimey" Ginny squeaked out, wiping tears of mirth.

"Oh that reminds me!" Harry exclaimed, "What in the bloody hell was going on at your house?"

"What?" Ginny shot up on her elbows, the sudden movement causing their sheets to slip down just a little bit but just enough to make Harry forget his point.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ginny continued, ignoring that something else had her fiancé's attention now, "I was here remember."

"Uhh err" Harry stuttered as he forced himself to look up at her face, "Yeah, but Hermione pushed me into coming here, although your mother and brother were yelling at the top of their lungs."

Ginny lay down on her back again, "Oh that was probably because I didn't bother to tell anyone why I was ditching birthday dinner. Hermione was the only one who knew and that was her so-called _subtle _way of getting you to come here."

Harry laughed out at that, "Ron knew too" he added, breathing a sigh of relief, "And here my mind was conjuring up horrible thoughts", he groaned.

"I hope they've cooled down" Ginny mused.

Having her say this made Harry get up suddenly, looking around, and possibly searching for his items of clothing.

"Noooo Harry" Ginny groaned, tugging on his arm as he knelt down to retrieve his boxers, "Get back here, you" she tugged more forcefully. Harry turned on the bed and looked down at her, smiling wordlessly. He bent down and kissed her forehead for a long moment.

"C'mon" he said, reaching for the wrist that was tugging on his, grasping it tightly in his hand, "let's not worry them more and break the news to them already."

"Aww, are you actually excited to tell them or are you being a suck-up?"

"A little of both?" he bit his lip guitily.

"Merlin, they already love you enough!"

He didn't comment on that but did decide to set a puppy dog look upon her, which she had yet to learn how to resist.

"Oh fine" she growled, throwing the bed sheets aside, stood up-stark naked.

"Uh Gin-" Harry began.

"No" she answered quickly, "don't you dare, The Chosen one! You missed your chance, spoiler! Now quit staring and get clothed!", finding his shirt, she tossed it at him, which he caught without batting an eyelash.

"Oh Whatever" Harry retorted, "I will get payback later", buttoning up his shirt.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah. Right"

"Oh I will" Harry promised as he neared her, his emerald eyes bright, "After all, I have the rest of our lives to do so" his voice softened.

Ginny could only grin back at him.

* * *

**The End**

**End notes: Alright my faithful readers, here you go, the end. Thank you for keeping up. Thankyou in advance for all the hits I shall be receiving. Review and let me know how this short journey was. I shall be returning, not rapidly but will do so with something else. **

**Oh did anyone find the proposal scene familiar? Let me know if it reminds you of anything. =D**

**Oh also, I didn't cover the scene between Harry and Ron, that Harry talked about here. There's only so much awkwardness I can cover LOL. Thankyou also for the past reviews btw. **


End file.
